


The Litigious Mouse

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Parody, Satire, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know, I know. Writing a song about Disney to an MGM melody! But I just happened to be thinking about the Mouse's favourite habit when the first line of the original song popped into my head for whatever reason, and my brain just ran with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Litigious Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Because Disney deserves it.  
> Because Disney sues pre-schools for using their cartoons.  
> Because Disney is locking up the Public Domain with wrongful wordmarks.  
> Because Disney is known as Dibsney with good reason.  
> Because... just because.

## The Litigious Mouse.

Robbing the Public Domain  
Robbing the Public Domain  
Robbing, robbing, robbing, robbing, robbing the Public Domain  
Robbing the Public Do, Robbing the Public Do, Robbing the Public Domain

You're off to get your ass sued by the most Litigious Mouse  
They wordmark names that were never theirs because their boss is a louse  
If ever, oh, ever a louse there was, the Litigious Mouse is one because  
Because, because, because, because, because  
Because of the controversy they cause  
(Walt Disney Company sucks big time)  
You're off to get your ass sued by the most litigious Mouse  


**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road'; Copyright © 1938 Harold Arlen and E.Y. Harburg. All rights reserved.)


End file.
